


First Year Anniversary

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, M/M, Romance, first, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the weekly drabble challenge at Indeedsir.livejournal.com.<br/>Prompt: Firsts</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge at Indeedsir.livejournal.com.  
> Prompt: Firsts

I had completely forgotten of course. 

I knew we had been together for quite some time now, and an utterly delightful time it had been. The unfortunate clashes of iron will included.

Something dazed at breakfast though I could not fathom what. It was not until, as I later realized, at the exact same hour as one year before that Jeeves came to me, took my hand and kissed me very gently. He drew something out of his pocket. Silver sapphire in laden cufflinks.

“It matches your eyes.” He spoke softly. 

I fell in love with him all over again.


End file.
